


Молл

by adella_green



Category: Original Work
Genre: Androids, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adella_green/pseuds/adella_green
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character





	Молл

Это был странный сон. Я всё открывала и закрывала двери так, чтобы впустить Аишу и не дать войти неизвестным врагам. Но пора начинать новый день.

Выйдя из своих апартаментов, первым делом я пошла в южную часть второго этажа Молла, к Катрине. Она улыбнулась и указала рукой на кресло.

— Рада, что Вы не забыли про свой осмотр, госпожа Райт. Присаживайтесь.

Я удобно (насколько можно было в этом пыточном орудии) устроилась в кресле и попыталась расслабиться. Конечно, их создавали идеально комфортными для тел любых размеров, и теоретически, мне оно тоже подходило, но мысль о том, что оно издавало почти “чудодейственные” волны, позволяющие продиагностировать почти любое заболевание на почти любой стадии, заставляла меня каждый раз ёрзать и искать себе место получше.

Катрина нажала пару кнопок, и кресло стало сиять жёлтым вместо приятного светло-зелёного. Это длилось не больше минуты, но я даже смогла немного успокоиться.

— Всё в порядке, госпожа Райт. Разве только что тахикардия в небольшой степени, но скорее всего это связано со стрессом. Сталкивались с чем-то сложным в последнее время?

— Не то чтобы, - умолчала я, хотя точно знала о причине стресса. - Скорее, возраст.

— Что Вы, госпожа Райт. Разве сорок - сейчас возраст?

Я снисходительно улыбнулась и попрощалась. Следующим пунктом… ох, их как всегда слишком много. Разбираясь с делами, я попутно пыталась найти среди товаров всех этих маленьких магазинчиков что-то трогательно красивое. Наверняка, на множестве полок что-то и было, но мне нужно было осуществить это “задание” скрытно, а продавцы и другие работники слишком хотели мне помочь. Редко когда работодательница становится клиенткой. Конечно, можно было сделать это из офиса или апартаментов с помощью Интерфейса, но ассортимент был слишком велик, да элемент душевности терялся. А мне хотелось преподнести этот подарок от чистого сердца.

Я остановилась около кондитерской, рассматривая фигурки из мастики и старательно делая вид, что я просто прогуливаюсь. Вот маленькая фея на подставке в виде цветка. Может, чем-то она и правда напоминала Аишу, хотя я склонялась к тому, что видела я только то, что мне хотелось.

Ко мне подошёл молодой человек в униформе молла. Судя по всему, кто-то из новеньких, потому что я не помнила его в лицо.

— Могу ли я чем-то помочь Вам, мисс?

— Нет, спасибо, - ответила я. Он точно здесь недавно, раз не помнит в лицо меня.

— Эти цветы из марципана - авторской работы.

— Я уверена в этом, - сказала я, пытаясь показать своё раздражение голосом. Странно, что он не знает о правиле одного “нет”.

Однако консультант продолжил навязываться. Спустя ещё пару его услужливых реплик я увидела Боба, поворачивающего из-за угла. Я махнула ему рукой.

— Да, госпожа Райт? - спросил он, подойдя.

Новенький изменился в лице. Я понадеялась, что он хотя бы вспомнил, кто я такая, не говоря уже о правилах для работников молла.

— Вашему новому коллеге, похоже, придётся повторить некоторые базовые правила.

Боб смутился и прошипел в сторону молодого служащего, уводя его:

— Айвен, в первый день - и так провиниться! Да и перед самой госпожой Райт!

Вот и разобрались с ещё одним мелким делом, пусть оно не стояло в списке как таковое. Поддержание дисциплины всегда было важной задачей. Я пыталась сбалансировать им политику лояльности, но для железной леди-управительницы, наверно, слишком часто проявляла доброту.

Краем глаза я увидела стайку моделей-андроидов. В ушах слегка зашумело, но спрятавшись за колонну, я успела разглядеть их всех. Аиши среди них не было. Боже, я, и веду себя как девчонка.

И нет, фея из мастики не подойдёт.

Ближе к вечеру из всего списка дел остался именно самый сложный. Подарок я так и не нашла. Что ж, торопиться некуда, всё равно я не знала причину для его вручения.

В отличие от причины тахикардии. Я плохо разбираюсь в технологических нововведениях, с которыми не приходится сталкиваться постоянно. Так было и с андроидами.

Когда к нам в магазин поступила новая партия моделей, я случайно наткнулась на одну из них в северо-восточной части третьего этажа, где располагались тренировочные залы. Совсем заблудилась, бедняжка. Видимо, в них ещё не загрузили карты и отправили бродить и самообучаться. Справочника по сотрудникам в её памяти тоже не было, потому что она не распознала моё лицо, как знакомое.

— Здравствуйте! - искренне радостно воскликнула модель, обрадовавшись возможному проводнику. - Я немного… заблудилась, не могли бы Вы мне помочь?

— Конечно, - сказала я. Ей (и мне, наверно) повезло, что тогда у меня был свободный день. Иначе я бы просто передала ей карту по Интерфейсу.

— Мне надо пройти в... главный зал подвального этажа. Не могу найти, как спуститься.

Паузы в её речи были связаны с поиском и подгрузкой информации, я это знала, но они звучали вполне естественно и даже мило. Я уже была готова рассказать ей, как дойти до лифта, но андроид выглядела настолько потерянной, что я решила проводить её.

— Это так мило с Вашей стороны, - смутилась девушка. А вот о том, что андроиды умеют смущаться, мне не рассказывали. Почему-то меня это тронуло. И затем она протянула мне руку.

Каждому андроиду настраивают личность случайным образом, в пределах разумного, конечно же. Видимо, моей спутнице выпала максимальная наивность. Я взяла её руку. Она была тёплой, совсем человеческой, как и следовало ожидать, но я всё равно удивилась. И тоже смутилась. Очень давно я не держала кого-либо за руку. Однако, отдёргивать свою было уже поздно.

— Меня зовут Аиша, - прощебетала андроид и продолжила говорить какую-то милую ерунду, на что я отвечала что-то соответствующее.

Зачем-то я повела её к самому дальнему лифту. Я начала делать глупости и не могла остановиться. Вдобавок ко всему, когда мы добрались до места назначения, она наклонилась к моему уху и сказала мягким шёпотом:

— Вы такая красивая! Вы мне очень понравились!

Пока я стояла в ступоре, она поцеловала меня в щёку, присела в реверансе (какие странные настройки!) и убежала в толпу других моделей.

Это было месяц назад, и с тех пор я потеряла сон. Это было глупо, так глупо. В андроидов, несмотря на их внеземную, искусственно созданную красоту, не принято было влюбляться. В конце концов, это просто программа, которую не переиначишь, и которая быстро надоест. Чувств у них не было, только рабочие эмоции. Законом было запрещено использовать их в непредусмотренных целях, в том числе и в качестве секс-игрушек и подобного, так как это налагало бы лишнюю ответственность на корпорации-производители. В сфере развлекательного контента их воспринимали как не более чем говорящих кукол, какими они и представали в фильмах и сериалах. Наверняка были какие-то люди со своими извращениями, но в массовом сознании они были изгоями. Иногда меня это удивляло. А сейчас ещё сильнее.

Большую часть пути до апартаментов я прошла с закрытыми глазами. Интерфейс бы не дал мне наткнуться на стены, поэтому я часто так делала. Перед последним поворотом я услышала какие-то тихие звуки и смогла разобрать их, только подойдя ближе. Это был плач. Я открыла глаза.

И тут же закрыла. Это была Аиша. Она тоже увидела меня.

— Госпожа Райт, это Вы! Я не знала, к кому ещё обратиться!Я заставила себя открыть глаза окончательно.

— Да, Аиша, что у тебя случилось?

— Я… По-моему, я сломалась. Но техник говорит, что на диагностике ничего плохого не видно.

— Почему ты так думаешь?

Андроид нахмурилась.

— Мысли назойливые, не хотят уходить из головы. Всё время только и думаю.

— Но это же нормально, разве нет?

— Не очень, - девушка обняла себя руками. - По крайней мере, ещё и видеть сны.

— И что же ты видишь? О чём думаешь?

— Коридоры и двери… И думаю… - она смутилась и быстро пробормотала что-то неразборчивое. Затем со вздохом медленно повторила: - О Вас.

Моё сердце замерло. Может быть, я снова сплю? На всякий случай прикусила язык. Нет.

— Хочешь, я проверю тебя с помощью волнового кресла? Правда, у меня только старая модель.

— Хорошо, - неуверенно сказала Аиша. - Разве оно сработает на кого-то вроде меня?

— Надеюсь… - у меня тоже не было уверенности в этой спонтанно пришедшей в голову идее. Но мне хотелось ей чем-то помочь.

Я провела андроида в свою гостиную и выдвинула кресло из шкафа. Девушка села в него, и я активировала программу, параллельно запустив в Интерфейсе поиск по запросу “импринтинг андроиды”. Может быть, понадеялась я, всё дело в этом. Но достоверных результатов, каких-либо научных статей не было.

Слезы на щеках Аиши высохли. Я отвлеклась и залюбовалась ей, даже не заметив сигнал программы о том, что организм для осмотра не найден.

— Я так и знала, - вздохнула девушка и быстро взглянула на меня, тут же отведя глаза. - Наверно, придётся попытаться стереть себе память, если такое вообще возможно без доступа к основной системе.

— Нет! - почти крикнула я.

Теперь Аиша уставилась на меня и взгляда уже не отводила. Похоже, её логические цепи сделали кое-какие логические выводы.

— Вам ведь… тоже не всё равно, правда?

— Конечно же не всё равно! - сорвалось у меня с языка. Я вздохнула и выложила всё, что копилось внутри меня целый месяц.

На протяжении моего монолога Аиша сидела без движения, будто оцепенев, как если бы у неё села батарея. Она даже не моргала, хотя андроидам это и не нужно физически. Я же ходила кругами по комнате, взмахивала руками и натыкалась на мебель. Кажется, даже прослезилась один раз. Вряд ли я была похожа на ту женщину, которая помогла заблудившемуся андроиду найти дорогу.

В конце концов я встала на месте, замолчала и закрыла глаза, пытаясь вернуть себе разум. Даже когда раздался шелест Аишиной одежды, я их не открывала. Но она всё-таки вынудила меня поднять веки.

Она обняла меня.

— Я не знаю, что делать дальше, - хором сказали мы. Аиша улыбнулась и сказала:

— Кажется, мне надо подключить зарядное устройство.

— Я провожу тебя, - быстро сказала я и, дождавшись её кивка, взяла девушку под руку. Меня опять поразило её тепло.

Мы пошли по тёмным залам закрытого молла вниз, в подвал, в главный зал. Там стояли прозрачные зарядные кабины. Во всех, кроме одной, в спящем состоянии стояли андроиды. Людей вокруг не было.

— Что ж, я рада, что вы меня поняли, - вздохнула Аиша. - Теперь и не хочется с Вами расставаться.

— Зови меня Лили, - ляпнула я, как подросток.

— Хорошо, - девушка улыбнулась и прикрыла глаза. Она стояла, чуть покачиваясь. Я не выдержала и поцеловала её в губы. Аиша улыбнулась ещё шире, сделала шаг назад и вступила в кабину. Махнула мне рукой:

— До завтра!

Кабина с шипением закрылась. Хорошо, что она была не очень похожа на гроб, хоть такая мысль и промелькнула в голове.

— До завтра, - прошептала я и пошла в свои апартаменты, твёрдо решив для себя, что разберусь с этой ситуацией завтра. Я должна. Ради Аиши. Ради себя.


End file.
